Pokemon Sinnoh: 5 years later
by warriorsfan101
Summary: It has been five years since Ash finished his travels in the Kalos region. He is eighteen now and professor Rowan has called him back to Sinnoh for something important. But Team Galactic is at it again, and what exactly are they up to?
1. Returning with a bang!

My name is Ash Ketchum. I am eighteen years old and have been traveling with my first Pokémon, Pikachu, for eight years now.

I am now traveling back to the Sinnoh region at the request Professor Rowan. He says that something big is about to happen in Sinnoh, and I thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to take on the gyms again.

But then there's Dawn. She lives in the Sinnoh region and I haven't seen her for years.

I was sitting in the sea plane, waiting for it to land. Standing on my shoulder was my trusted companion, Pikachu. Aside from him, I only had one other Pokémon with me.

My Gabite.

Yes, you heard me right. Gabite. Not Gible, Gabite.

A few weeks ago, I was training with all of my Pokémon. Using my Gible, I "fought" against my Bulbasaur. It had been a great battle, with Gible as the winner. But when he won, he evolved into Gabite.

The only reason Gabite was going to Sinnoh with me and Pikachu was because he was too dangerous and aggressive to leave behind. I honestly don't understand what changed in him, but I didn't question it too much.

The sea plane landed and they started letting us off. I was one of the first because, for some reason, I was in first class.

As my feet touched the ground, I wanted to yell out like I did when I was younger. I was back in Sinnoh; I was back in Sandgem Town. But despite this, I was too old to do that childish stuff.

I reached into my pocket for the note that professor Rowan sent to me. The note told me that his lab was no longer in Sandgem Town, but it was in Twinleaf Town; Dawn's town.

"Are you ready, Pikachu? We're back in Sinnoh!" I exclaimed.

"_Pika pi_!"

"I thought so, buddy. So off to Twinleaf Town!" I was about to set off for the town, when a guard stopped me.

"Um, excuse me sir. You might want to take your bags before you leave." He reminded me.

"Uh, right… Sorry sir." I said, embarrassed.

He bowed and walked away, leaving my luggage behind. I picked up my backpack and slung it over my shoulder. That was the only luggage that I had.

I started traveling towards Sandgem, walking for about ten minutes before I entered the town. It had expanded a ton since my last visit. I don't really know how to explain it, but the place was huge.

Then I noticed a man standing in front of a car, he was holding a sign that said my last name. Rowan must have sent a car for me. I walked over to him.

"Are you Ash Ketchum?" He asked.

"Yes, sir." I responded.

"Step this way please." He led me towards a building.

_Wait, I thought he was going to drive me to Twinleaf._ I thought.

Pikachu's ears twitched; obviously he sensed that something was wrong.

When we entered the building, I heard the door lock behind me.

"Sir, please enter the elevator." He commanded, still trying to be polite.

I nodded. "Pikachu, when the elevator closes, use thunderbolt on that guy." I whispered.

"_Pi_!"

He entered the elevator after me. Moments later, the elevator doors closed.

"Now!" I yelled.

"_Pika CHU_!" Pikachu used a powerful thunderbolt attack, shocking the guy into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, that stopped the elevator. The lights went out soon afterwards.

"Good job, buddy. But now we're trapped." I told him, rubbing the back of my head.

Then a voice filled the elevator. "Relax, Ash Ketchum, you are in safe hands. My name is Charon. Now, would you please press the emergency power button?"

Following his directions, I pushed the button. Instantly, the lights turned back on.

"Good, now press the button for the tenth floor."

I did as I was told. The elevator lurched upwards, not stopping until it reached the tenth floor.

When the door opened, I recognized the small, hunched over, old man with the purplish hair, which was now greying.

"You!" I gasped.

"Yes, me. Did you not recognize my name? What a shame, I thought that I was a bit better known. Oh well, you're now mine to control anyway." Charon told me.

"I'll never follow orders from you." I snarled.

"I'm afraid you just did." He reminded me.

"Shut up, Charon." I was getting angrier by the second.

"Rhyperior, show this ignorant fool whose boss!" He threw a poke ball and a huge, rock-like Pokémon popped out: Rhyperior.

"_Rhyperior_!"

"Pikachu, sorry, but I think this is a job for Gabite." I whispered. Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"Gabite, I choose you!" I threw Gabite's poke ball.

"_Ga-bite_!" It yelled.

Charon moved first. "Rhyperior, use rock wrecker!"

A boulder started forming in the Pokémon's hands. Then he threw it directly at Gabite.

"Gabite, dodge it and use dragon pulse!" I ordered.

Gabite dodged the attack quickly, and then sent the dragon pulse flying at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior, knock it aside with brick break!" But he was too late; the dragon pulse landed a direct hit.

"Now, Gabite, use draco meteor!"

There was a huge explosion after Gabite charged up the attack. Orange meteors fell from all over the place. When it was over, Rhyperior had fainted.

"No!" Charon yelled. "Ugh, Rhyperior, return!"

"Now let me go, Charon." I ordered.

"My, that would be fair, now wouldn't it? But was I ever fair when Cyrus led Team Galactic?" He said.

I looked over at the window. "You know what, Gabite use dragon pulse on the window."

Gabite obeyed and shot the pulse at the window. Broken glass fell all over the floor.

I ran over and jumped out the tenth story window, landing on the Pokémon center roof below me. It stung, but I was safer now. I had put Gabite back in his poke ball before I jumped.

"Well, that was a nice start to our journey." I muttered. Pikachu agreed with me. "Let's get you to the Pokémon center." Then I jumped off of the roof.

A passerby stopped me before I entered the P.C. "Did you just jump ten stories?" She asked.

"Yep, I did, and I hope that I don't have to again." I told her. Then I entered the building.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asked.

I handed over Gabite's poke ball and Pikachu followed.

"Very well, they will be ready in a few minutes." She said.

I nodded and walked over to the video phone. I dialed up professor Rowan.

He answered quickly. "Ash, when did you arrive?"

"About an hour ago. I'll explain the rest later." I told him.

"Very well, Ash. When can I expect you?" He asked.

"Some time tomorrow." I told him.

"Okay, Ash. But I really must be going now." He said, and then he hung up.

"Okay, that was weird. Ah well, I suppose I should get a room for the night." I muttered.

Nurse Joy rang me up. "Ash Ketchum, your Pokemon are ready."

I nodded and went to get them. "Thank you." I told her.

"We hope to see you again." She told me.

Pikachu hopped back onto my shoulder. "Alright, buddy, we need a room for the night."

_**That ends chapter one. I hope you liked it!**_

_**Please review and P.M. me if you have any questions!**_


	2. The Task At Hand

I woke up in the Pokemon Center the next morning. Pikachu was still asleep, so I woke him up.

"You ready to go to Twinleaf?" I asked.

"_Pi_!"

"I thought so."

Pikachu hopped onto my shoulder and we left the room together. I returned my room key to Nurse Joy and left the Pokemon Center.

I got a little turned around in Sandgem because it had changed so much, but I definitely avoided the building that Charon trapped me in. But soon enough I got out of the city, and I recognized route 201. It hadn't changed too much.

Pikachu and I listened to the sounds of the wild Pokemon. I heard a Bidoof, a Bibarel, a Burmy, and a Starly flock. It was nice to hear the Pokemon of Sinnoh again; it had been far too long.

Eventually I found myself at Lake Verity. I remembered how Dawn had once heard the legendary Pokemon, Mesprit call to her from here. It had been the same for me, except it was at Lake Valor and the Pokemon had been Azelf.

I listened to the peaceful sounds of the water and looked around. At this point, I wasn't looking for anything in particular, I was just looking. What I saw surprised me more than words can say.

I saw Cyrus.

Except it didn't really look like Cyrus. It was him, but he was faded. He looked more like a memory or a ghost type Pokemon. Either way, it couldn't be him. I had seen him throw himself into the space-time portal. He couldn't be alive. Yet, it was him. He had the same hair, the same suit, and the same angry expression.

I couldn't stop myself from walking over to him. I noticed Pikachu looking at me with a confused expression, but I refused to stop. As I got close to him, I held up a hand.

"Cyrus, is that you?" I asked. Pikachu looked even more confused.

Cyrus looked over at me; his movements were a little slow. He nodded.

"Are you alive?"

He didn't say a word, nor did he move.

"How did you survive living in space-time?"

I heard a voice in my head. _Ash Ketchum, you are a foolish child. You tried to stop me from creating a new world, a perfect world, where I would rule. I lived in that world for many years, but I was wrong. It was far from perfect. The world was haunted by visions of you, Dawn, Brock, Looker, and my commanders. Dialga and Palkia were there to, and they wouldn't let me live peacefully._

"Look, I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I can do." I told him.

_You will pay, Ash Ketchum. Charon will make your life miserable, and I hope he succeeds._

He disappeared into the air. I looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. I turned to Pikachu' he looked more confused than ever.

"_Pika_?"

"You mean, you didn't see him?" I asked.

Pikachu shook his head. The message was clear. I was the only one who had seen Cyrus.

"We need to get to Professor Rowan."

_**Later…**_

I entered Twinleaf Town with Pikachu on my shoulder. Something didn't look right. The town had changed a lot. It was no longer a suburban town. Most of the houses seemed to have disappeared, while more city-like buildings were in their places.

But there was one building that stood out. It couldn't have been anything but professor Rowan's lab.

I walked over and rang the doorbell. There was no answer. I rang it again, waited for ten seconds and wondered where he was.

"Ash, I didn't expect to see you so early." His voice came from behind me.

I turned around. "Oh, sorry professor, I just came as early as I could."

"No problem dear boy. Please, come in." He said as he put the key in the lock.

"Thank you, professor." I walked in after him.

His house was normal, but I knew his lab would be bigger and better. There would be all sorts of Pokemon that I hadn't seen in a long time.

He turned back to me. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to come back to Sinnoh."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." I said.

"Well, there are two reasons really. One is that there are plenty of new gyms for you to try. The one in Eterna City is gone, for the reason that Gardenia was caught in an incident in the Johto region. But, there are gyms in both Sandgem Town and Jubilife City for you to try out. Plus there are plenty of new gym leaders. The Oreburgh City gym has a new leader because Byron retired and Roark took his place.

"Now, the second reason is the main one. That reason is Team Galactic. I have noticed two of their bosses roaming around lately; I believe you know them as Charon and Saturn. Now, I have notified Looker of the international police and he has got in contact with a few of your friends. Yes, Paul, Barry, Zoey, Kenny, Looker, and a strange young man named Conway are all on the case. Looker also tried contacting young Gary Oak, but he is busy dealing with Team Rocket in the Kanto region."

I took all of this in. All of my friends from my travels here before are all working against Team Galactic, even Paul and Conway. Though there was still one of them missing.

"What about Dawn?" I asked.

He smiled. "Dawn is a different matter. Originally Looker was going to ask her as well, but I wanted you to be the one to contact her. She and her mother, Johanna, moved to Jubilife about a year ago. I will give you there address, and then I would like you to find them." He took out a pen and some paper and wrote down their address, and then he handed it to me.

"Thank you, professor." I said.

"Now, I believe you should be on your way." He told me.

"Right, thanks again. Um, see you later."

_**And done. Sorry guys, I've been sick for the past couple of days, so that's why this took so long. Plus the Pokemon fanfic takes a lot longer to make than the warriors ones.**_

_**Anyways, hope you liked it. Please review and P.M. me if you have any questions!**_


	3. Johanna's Story

I stepped into the Sandgem Town gym. I knew that the gym leader was named Stephanie and she used, well, that's the tough part, she doesn't use a specific type. The sign only said that she used punk Pokemon. I wanted to challenge her very badly, but I only had two Pokemon.

I stepped back out, promising myself that I would come back later. Gabite and Pikachu wouldn't be enough to face four Pokemon.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about Pokemon gyms yet, I had to get to Jubilife City. Dawn would be waiting, and so would new challenges.

_**Later…**_

I walked into Jubilife City. I noticed that it hadn't changed too much; there were just a couple of new buildings, and the Pokemon gym.

The Jubilife gym used a new type of Pokemon called fairy types. Okay, they're not that new. They were discovered five years ago in the Kalos region.

"Ash, is that you!?" I recognized her voice instantly. It was Dawn.

I turned towards her voice. "Dawn, it's been a while." I walked towards her. We clasped hands for a friendly handshake, but she pulled me into a hug.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" She asked.

"How'd you know that I was looking for you?"

She put her hand on the back of her head. "Well, professor Rowan may have called me a few minutes ago."

"Ah, he told me that I had to find you. Instead he called you, dang."

"Want to come see my apartment?" She asked.

"I'd love to."

_**Later…**_

She opened the door to apartment number 210. As soon as we entered the place, it seemed like home. The place had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living space. It was pretty big to, for an apartment at least. To top it all off, I could smell chicken soup boiling on the stove.

"Welcome home, Dawn. Did you find Ash?" I recognized Johanna's voice.

She walked out of the kitchen wearing an apron. Her Glameow and her Glaceon followed her.

"Oh, you did! Welcome back to Sinnoh, Ash. I'm so sorry that dinner isn't ready yet, I wasn't expecting you two until later." She fretted.

"It's no problem, Johanna. It's nice to see you again." I turned to her Pokemon. "It's nice to see you two as well."

Glameow padded up and brushed herself against my leg. "_Meow_" I started petting her.

Dawn spoke next. "So Ash, did you want to meet my new Pokemon?"

I stopped petting Glameow and looked up. "A new Pokemon, yeah, I'd like to see it."

I looked over and saw Dawn's Pachirisu lying asleep on their couch, and Dawn had six poke balls on her. She did indeed have a new Pokemon.

She picked out the last poke ball on her belt. "Come on out!" She yelled.

The poke ball opened and a small tree-like Pokemon appeared. It was a Bonsly.

"Cool, a Bonsly." I squatted down to look at it better.

"Yep, you want to know the cooler part?" She asked.

"What would that be?" I asked.

A smile appeared on her face. "He's from Brock. Bonsly was his Pokemon, even though it has no relation to his Sudowoodo. It was a gift from his professor."

"Wow, he's from Brock!?" I couldn't help it; I hadn't seen Brock for years. He was too busy with his school work, but he should be done some time this year.

Johanna left the room, probably to finish the soup. Dawn, however, was looking quite pleased.

"Yep. He was in the Sinnoh region a few weeks ago, so he stopped by for a few minutes to give me Bonsly." She said, unable to keep the smile off of her face.

I nodded. "That's great. What moves does he know?"

She took out her Pokedex and pointed it at Bonsly. The Pokémon's data showed up, including its moves. Bonsly knew the moves fake tears, tackle, and copycat.

"It doesn't seem like much of a battler, but most Bonsly aren't." I commented.

"Yeah, but he'll be great for contests once he evolves." Dawn noted.

Johanna re-entered the room with two bowls of soup in her hands. "Alright, you two, here's dinner." She put the bowls down on the coffee table, which was located in front of the TV.

I walked over and sat on the couch, Dawn and Bonsly followed me. Pachirisu got up and relocated to the floor.

"She seemed a lot more energetic on our journey." I said.

"Yeah, well, she's older now; she doesn't have as much energy anymore." Dawn replied.

At the same time that she said it, Pachirisu kicked around, as if she was having a bad dream. She started to whine, and then her eyes opened. But they were different, they were blue, and that was it.

Then Pachirisu spoke, but it was Cyrus' voice. _Don't get too comfortable Ash Ketchum. I will make your life miserable. Already, Charon is rounding up the troops. Get ready, Ash. Great challenges lie ahead._

Then Pachirisu fell to the ground, limp.

"Pachirisu, are you okay?!" Dawn yelled.

She ran over to her Pokemon and picked her up in her arms. "_Pachi…_"

Johanna reentered the room, her face pale. "Dawn, who's voice was that?"

I answered her. "It was Cyrus, former leader of Team Galactic." Pikachu nodded vigorously in agreement.

Johanna nodded. "I was afraid of that."

Dawn got up, Pachirisu still in her arms. "How do you know what his voice sounds like?" She asked her mom.

Johanna sighed and sat down on the couch. "I knew him personally. Dawn, Ash, neither of you ever knew this, but I was once part of Team Galactic myself."

We both gasped in astonishment.

She continued. "Cyrus wasn't yet leader, he was just a commander. But he took a liking to me and my battle styles. He watched over my training for a while, but one day he got mad and told me that I was ordering my Pokemon to do contest moves, like for a coordinator. I didn't take this offensively, in fact, I told him that was exactly what I was trying to do. He got mad at me and told me to leave Team Galactic.

I did as I was told, for a while at least. But when I heard that Cyrus had risen to boss status, I had to come back. So I did, but as a spy. I learned a lot of information, but one day I was caught by a man named Saturn. He recognized me from our training days, but he didn't take my spying lightly. He brought me to Cyrus and I was punished severely. He took all of my Pokemon away by force, and then made me watch as he… Killed them." She broke off, tears forming in her eyes.

Dawn just stared at her mother, as if seeing her for the first time. I and Pikachu just looked at her, our combined hatred for Cyrus becoming stronger by the second.

Johanna continued. "Afterwards, I found a Glameow in one of the torture chambers. That's the one that I've had for so long. I saved her and brought her home, to my family. Within a year, my entire family was dead too, all because of Cyrus. That is the reason you have never met your grandparents or extended family, Dawn. They're all dead.

Eventually, I met your father. He was a great man, a hero. His name was Ethan. He went off on a journey before you were born, and then a couple days after you were, I heard that he was dead as well. After this, I was heartbroken. You and Glameow were the only things that I had left." Johanna finished her story. I felt as if I shouldn't have heard this. It was a mother-daughter thing.

The room was silent for a few minutes. Eventually, Dawn spoke. "Mom, I had no idea…"

"It's okay, dear. I've learned to accept my fate." Johanna told her. Her voice was strained. Then she perked up. "Ash, why don't you stay here for the night, then you two can head out tomorrow."

She left the room, leaving me, Dawn, Pikachu, Bonsly, and Pachirisu behind. The room was silent.

_**The end… of the chapter. I gave you guys a lot of backstory in this chapter, maybe it was a little long. Nah, it's never too long.**_

_**Anyways, guys and gals, thank you for reading this! Please review and P.M. me if you have any questions!**_


	4. Johanna's Memory and Ash's Nightmare

Pikachu and I slept at Dawn's that night. Pikachu fell asleep with relative ease, while Dawn and I stayed awake and discussed Johanna's story.

"She was part of Team Galactic, I just can't believe that." Dawn whispered.

I sighed. "She wouldn't have told us if it weren't true."

"Just think of her Pokemon. All of them are dead." She said, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Your entire family, Dawn, the Pokemon, the humans, all of them." I reminded her, though I shouldn't have.

She looked like she wanted to strangle me for reminding her. She calmed down quickly and took out a poke ball. I knew she was holding Piplup's poke ball.

"I couldn't imagine even one of my Pokemon dead, let alone not all of them." She muttered. Then she laid her head down and fell asleep.

I rolled over onto my back, attempting to get comfortable on my cot. My cot was right beside Dawn's bed. If I really wanted to, I could reach over and touch her, maybe try to comfort her, but I didn't want to risk waking her up.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I woke up in a strange place. I felt alone, I looked around for Pikachu, but he was nowhere to be seen.

Then I heard voices.

A room faded into existence around me, it was a stadium. It was small, like a practice room or something. As it turns out, that was exactly what it was.

There were two other people in the room, and I recognized them both. They were younger versions of Johanna and Cyrus.

They were battling each other in a double battle. Johanna was using Snover and Floatzel. Cyrus was using Golbat and Gyrados.

"Floatzel, use aqua jet, and Snover, freeze it with ice beam!" Johanna commanded.

Floatzel entered a jet of water and started flying at Golbat, and then a blue light shot from Snover's mouth and engulfed the aqua jet. It was a move that I used myself, ice aqua jet.

"Gyrados, stop it with dragon tail, and Golbat, finish it with poison fang!" Cyrus yelled.

A blue light surrounded Gyrados' tail as it slammed it into Floatzel. Then Golbat went in and sunk its venomous fangs into Floatzel's neck. Floatzel fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Gyrados, take out Snover with a hyper beam!"

Gyrados roared and an orange beam fired from his mouth, hitting Snover with incredible force.

"Snover! Floatzel!" Johanna ran out onto the field.

Cyrus stared at her with a cold gaze. "Johanna, you are weak. You use moves meant for Pokemon contests when you are supposed to use moves meant for battle. Leave us now; I never want to see your pathetic face again."

The scene faded. Another scene surrounded me.

It was a different area, but it was obviously the same building. It had the same metal walls and the same Team Galactic logo everywhere. I searched around and saw a slightly older version of Johanna sneaking about. She was wearing the outfit of a Team Galactic Grunt, though it was obvious that she wasn't one.

Another person saw her, and I knew instantly that he saw through her disguise. It was Saturn.

"Johanna, what a pleasure it is to see you again." Saturn said cooly.

Johanna stopped in her tracks. "S- Saturn." She stammered.

"Indeed I am. Now, I thought Cyrus banished you a little over a year ago." He recalled.

Johanna was shaking, unable to control her fear. "H- He did, but he let me come back."

"Cyrus told me nothing about a new recruit, though I suppose he doesn't tell me everything." He paused for a moment. "Just to make sure, I'll have to take you to see him."

Johanna turned pale. "T- that isn't necessary, Saturn."

He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her away.

The scene changed again. This time we were in an office, of sorts. Inside it stood Cyrus, Saturn, and a very pale Johanna.

"Now, Johanna, I do not like the fact that you have been snooping around our headquarters. For that, you will be punished severely." Cyrus told her, unable to hide the pleasure in his voice.

"How so… Sir?" She asked fearfully.

"Hand me your poke balls." He held out a hand.

If it was possible, Johanna seemed to turn even paler. "My poke balls?"

"You heard me, Johanna. Please do not make me repeat myself." He told her, his voice was cold as stone.

Johanna shook as she handed over all six of her poke balls. "Ah, Abomasnow, Floatzel, Walrein, Raichu, Medicham, and Riolu. It has been a while." Cyrus stated.

"What will you do with them?" Johanna asked. Her voice was quiet and fearful.

"You will see in due time." He told her. Now his gaze was colder than ice. "Saturn, take her to her cell."

Saturn did as he was told and pulled a now screaming Johanna from the room.

The scene changed for the final time. Now I was in a large room, the walls were made of stone. There were a ton of different weapons and tools, all obviously used to kill and torture.

A door opened and Johanna walked in. She was handcuffed. Cyrus walked behind her, with Saturn taking up the rear.

They arrived at a single metal chair. The chair reminded me of a metal version of a dentist's chair, for when you go to the dentist. The chair was stuck to the ground. Saturn pushed Johanna into it and strapped her down; making sure that there was no chance for her to escape.

Cyrus held six poke balls in his hands, the same ones that Johanna gave him. "Well now, who shall be first?" He picked out a single poke ball and threw it. Floatzel came out of it.

"Saturn, hand me the noose." He commanded. Saturn did as he was told, handing over the noose. Cyrus wrapped it around Floatzel's neck. The noose was attached to a metal hook. I couldn't help but wonder why Floatzel wasn't fighting back.

Cyrus nodded to Saturn. Instantly, the hook started to rise, taking a choking Floatzel with it.

"_Float Floatzel!_"

I heard a loud crack and I knew with a sick certainty that it was Floatzel's neck bone.

"Floatzel, no!" Johanna screamed. Tears were falling from her eyes.

I wanted to kill Cyrus, though I knew it was just a memory. Cyrus was already dead, in the real world.

As Cyrus sent out more of Johanna's Pokemon, I couldn't watch any longer. But just like Johanna, I was forced to watch. It was as if my feet were glued to the floor.

I watched as Abomasnow got burned to death in an oven, Riolu and Medicham were shot, Walrein was gassed, and Raichu was buried alive. All of the deaths had a single thing in common. The Pokemon didn't fight back. It was as if they were under a trance, a trance that they would never wake up from.

Johanna was almost drowning in her tears, and I wasn't much better. All of those Pokemon were now dead. All of it was because of two people, Cyrus and Saturn.

The room was silent until Johanna screamed in grief and fury. The entire world went black and her scream was the last thing that I heard.

_**A very gruesome chapter, I must say. I don't mean for it to be so violent, but I think it makes the story better anyway.**_

_**Please review and P.M. me if you have any questions!**_


End file.
